


Snape's Secret; Lucy goes to Hogwarts

by CuriousEttie



Series: Severus & Lucy [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Hogwarts, Lucy is Snape's daughter, Narnia, PevensieSiblings, SnapeDaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousEttie/pseuds/CuriousEttie
Summary: Professor Severus Snape has a well kept secret and it somehow involves Lucy Pevensie, an apparent muggle born witch who has been invited to attend Hogwarts.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie & Severus Snape
Series: Severus & Lucy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868350
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my account under the same username on Wattpad, but some hacking has been going on on Wattpad so I'm posting it here to, just to be safe. So far, more is on Wattpad than AO3. Also, I have divided up this story differently here than on Wattpad for those of you who use both sites.  
> Disclaimer! I don't own anything except for what I do!

**Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter or The Chronicles of Narnia. All I own are my ideas.**

Lucy bit her lip. Concentration was extremely important if she wished to beat Edmund. Not even Peter could win chess when he was up against Edmund. Plop. Peter dropped the stack of letters on the table and reclined on the chair next to Lucy. "Ugh. It's no use. I give up!" Lucy groaned. Susan glided into the room as graceful as ever. She sat in the chair across from Peter.

"Who's this from?" Susan wondered as she plucked an expensive looking envelope from the pile.

"Most likely another party invite from one of your numerous suitors." Peter joked.

"Oh! Maybe it's from that Jonas guy. He's quite the charmer." Lucy teased.

"Perhaps it's from Alexander. He's a total gentleman." Edmund added. Susan just rolled her eyes and shook her head. She was well used to her sibling's teasing. Susan frowned upon seeing the very exact address.

"It's for Lucy." Susan informed them. "What?" "Who could it be?" The boys responded.

Susan handed the letter to Lucy. All eyes were on Lucy so no one noticed Mrs. Pevensie enter and stand behind Susan. Lucy hesitated as she studied the peculiar wax seal before opening the letter.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore._

_Dear Lucy Pevensie, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._   
_-Yours Sincerely,_   
_Professor McGonagall_

Lucy read out loud. Mrs. Pevensie gasped, but remained unnoticed since it was drowned out by the Pevensie children's reactions.

"Is this a joke?!" Susan stood outraged.

"Impossible!" Peter exclaimed.

"Maybe..." Edmund mused.

"Children!" Mrs. Pevensie paused to make sure she had their full attention. "This is no joke, and it isn't impossible...."

* * *

**2 Days Before**

Snape strode into Dumbledore's office. While he set the book he had retrieved for Dumbledore on the desk he noticed the magic quill swiftly writing. The magic quill wrote the names of all the students that would be attending the school in a neat, orderly list. Suddenly the quill halted movement and gently lowered itself onto the desk. Snape glanced at the list and froze. His eyes flickered of something at the sight of the final name on the list. It was so fast, that there was no way for Dumbledore to be certain, but it seemed like......recognition.

"Lucy Pevensie," Dumbledore read the last name on the list out loud. "A muggle born witch, do you know her?"

"No." Snape quickly replied, with no sign of ever being distracted. "Is there anything else?" Snape asked.

"No, not at the moment." Dumbledore responded, still curious. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your information, this story takes place between the first and second time the Pevensie siblings traveled to Narnia.

_Ollivanders_ , Lucy read, as she entered the wand shop along with Edmund and Susan. Peter and gone with their mother to buy quills and ink for her. That left the other three members of the family to purchase a wand for Lucy. Edmund fidgeted. His last experience with a wand hadn't been extremely...pleasant.

"Lu, I don't think anyone's here." Susan spoke.

Lucy shrugged. "Excuse me, is anyone here?" her voice was loud in the otherwise silent shop. There was a scuffle of feet and a man appeared from behind one of the many jam-packed shelves of boxes.

"Here for your first wand?" He asked. Lucy responded with a nod.

He studied her for a moment before sliding a box from its place on the shelf. He handed her a wand and Edmund relaxed. The wand looked nothing like the White Witch's wand. "Well, give it a wave" he instructed after a moment. Magic hit a shelf causing the whole shelf to tip over. "Apparently not." This cycle repeated a few more times before Susan leaned over to Edmund and whispered "This doesn't seem to be the best way to find a wand." Edmund just shrugged in response.

"Perhaps this one," Lucy felt wind blow through her hair as if she was in Narnia, wandering through woods and enjoying the warm summer breeze. "11 inches, ash wood, with a unicorn tail hair entwined with a phoenix feather core."

* * *

Lucy sat alone in the train compartment, remembering how a different train had brought her to a different place where she would discover a magical place. How similar it now was to how it was before, and yet, so different. The journey to the professor's, which led to the discovery of Narnia was one she took with her siblings. Now she was going it alone. Not that she wasn't excited. She was ecstatic to be on another adventure, especially one that involved magic...she just missed Narnia, and felt a bit lonely without her siblings. Although, this might just prepare her for the next time she goes to Narnia. She hoped so anyway.

Lucy was brought out of her thoughts when the train's whistle blew. A warning that the train would be leaving soon. Lucy was quickly immersed in her thoughts once more, but on a different subject. What her mother had told the Pevensie children after Lucy got her letter from Hogwarts.

_"Children, this is no joke, and it isn't impossible....... It was years ago, before any of you were born, three months before I married your father. It was dark out, the sun had just set, and I was walking home from a friend's house. As I passed an ally, these people, just suddenly appeared there._

_They were dressed oddly, in robe like clothes. I rushed to hide in a doorway as I watched the peculiar people. At a closer inspection, I could see that there were two children in black robes and an adult dressed as any normal person would. Then,_ (she snapped) _just like that, they were gone. For a while I tried to convince myself that I had just imagined it, but I knew the truth. It was real. It really happened."_

Once again Lucy was taken from her thoughts as the door to the compartment slid open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorta made up Lucy's wand. I added the "entwined with a phoenix feather" part.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello. I hope you don't mind if I sit here. The other compartments are all full." The newcomer explained.

"Oh, I don't mind at all. I'm Lucy Pevensie." Lucy greeted her.

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood." Luna introduced herself.

Later, as Lucy stepped into one of the many boats, she wished she could tell her new friend Luna about Narnia, but she knew it would be best not to. Wizards and witches didn't believe in things like Narnia. She had learned as such while shopping in Diagon Ally. Things like Harry Potter, and evil wizards, like Voldemort were real, but Narnia, if they ever heard about it, would not be considered real. It would be laughed at and ridiculed.

Lucy doubted that Luna would do such a thing, but if others heard they would likely do those things.

* * *

Ever since Snape had seen Lucy Pevensie on the list, his mind had been returning again and again about before, ancient history...

Snape was drunk. He didn't usually drink, but for one reason or another he had that night. At the muggle bar he had drink after drink, and that is where he met a woman who seemed to have also had drink after drink. She appeared sad. When the woman left, Snape decided to follow her.

In his drunken state, drunk on alcohol and sadness, he was overcome with curiosity. A short distance from the bar was a park, and there, the woman sank into a park bench. He sat down next to her and they began to talk. Many things passed their lips really, without their regular inhibitions there were both startlingly honest, and Snape was impressed by how kind the woman was. The conversation eventually fell upon why they were drinking. The woman had had an enormous fight with her husband. Open and truthful in his drunken state, he told the lady about how the woman he loved was murdered. He even told her about magical part. Laughing at the absurdity, the woman dared him to prove it, and he did. Recklessly, he pulled out his wand and made a fallen leaf levitate.

After that night they met several times. A month later they stopped seeing each other, but Snape hadn't erased her memories, for some reason he couldn't do it.

The woman's name was.....................

Helen

Pevensie


	4. Chapter 4

The doors to the banquet room swung open, but Dumbledore's attention was on the grim positions professor. He seemed distracted.

**Granger, Hermione - Gryffindor**

**Lovegood, Luna - Ravenclaw**

**Malfoy, Draco - Slytherin**

**Pevensie, Lucy**

Dumbledore noticed that Snape was at full attention now. His eyes on the girl.

" **Gryffindor** " the sorting hat exclaimed after a full five minutes. Lucy grinned. She didn't care what house she was placed in; she was just glad to be there.

The sorting continued.

**Potter, Harry - Gryffindor**

**Weasley, Ron - Gryffindor**

**Etc.**

Once everyone was placed in their houses and the feast began, Snape quietly slipped out of the room. Dumbledore quickly followed.

"Severus," he spoke. Snape turned, waiting for him to continue. "Is there anything you would like to tell me? Something I should know?"

"No, and you'd best return to the banquet, they'll be missing you," and with that Snape turned on his heel and walked away.

* * *

**3 Days Later**

Lucy slipped out of bed and quietly opened the door. She silently snuck down the stairs and out the dorm door. The stone steps were cold on her bare feet but she hurried on anyways. The older students had told the young first years about the Whomping Willow. It was said that it could move and they had also said that there were centaurs in the forest. Oh, how she yearned for these things to be true, just like in Narnia.

* * *

Severus watched as Lucy hurried down the stairs after curfew, against school rules. He soundlessly followed after her, he wanted to see what she was up to. Maybe it would answer his question about her. Was she, or wasn't she...?

The young girl ran toward the Whomping Willow, and paused. The full moon illuminated the tree. The scene was breath taking, but that didn't make the tree any less lethal. Lucy took a few steps toward the tree. Snape drew his wand, ready to intervene at any moment, when she stopped again. She curtsied to the tree and seemed to be speaking to it. Snape moved closer, but she was finished talking when he crept close enough to overhear her.

Lucy stepped toward the tree and began to dance. The Whomping Willow twitched and just as Snape was about to cast a spell, the tree began to act as if it too, were dancing. Lucy smiled and laughed as she and the tree danced.

 _What a peculiar child,_ Snape thought. A howl in the distance caused Lucy to freeze. A werewolf howl, Snape knew. Snape's wand was at the ready yet again. The tree's branches shifted as to insert itself in between Lucy and the thicket of trees. As if it was protecting her from the howl.

Lucy curtsied to the tree, which caused it to bow back. Then she headed back to the castle.

Once she was a good distance away Snape emerged from his hiding spot, quite perplexed. He glanced back at the woods before he too headed back to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

There were so classes on Saturday, so Snape, gladly, could finally end his bewilderment and learn the truth once and for all.

Ding......Dong....

The doorbell rang. Edmund, home still since his school didn't start until that Monday, opened the door to a tall, looming figure, dressed in all black stood in the doorway.

"Is your mother home?" The stranger asked, with absolutely no explanation to who he was or why he was there.

"May I ask who you are first?" Edmund replied.

"Who is it dear?" Mrs. Pevensie asked as she walked to the door. "Oh," she said, seeing who it was, "Please, do come in."

Edmund reluctantly moved so the man could come in. Peter came and placed himself behind Mrs. Pevensie. Both boys were giving the stranger suspicious glares. Mrs. Pevensie noticed this, which is why she called Susan downstairs.

"Yes Mom?" Susan answered, coming to stand next to her mother.

"Susan, why don't you show our guest to the living room while I go make some tea." Mrs. Pevensie suggested.

Susan led the strange dark clothed figure to the living room, the boys trailing after them. They all stood in an uncomfortable silence. Susan, being the queen diplomat she was, spoke first. "So, where are you from, Mr. ...." Susan prompted. Mrs. Pevensie came in before there was too long of a chance for him to respond, set the tea on the table and played her trump card.

"Children, why don't you all go to the movies or something. You've been inside the house ever since Lucy left. Tomorrow is your last day before school and I'm sure Lucy wouldn't want you to mope around the house the whole time."

They reluctantly left the house leaving only the black clothed figure and their mother in the house as Mr. Pevensie was still away for work, like always.

* * *

At the Park

"Who do you think that was?" Susan asked her brothers.

"I don't know, but I don't like him." Peter responded.

"Peter, you didn't even give him a chance." Susan reasoned.

"He didn't give us one either. He didn't even speak to us. And you've got to admit he seemed a bit suspicious." Peter replied.

"Whoever he was, Mom knew him, and she seemed to not want us there." Edmund stated.

* * *

"Severus, I'm sure you have a reason for being here." Helen Pevensie stated.

Snape got straight to the point. "Lucy, is she...?"

"Yes," Helen answered, "She's is."

"Does she know?" Snape inquired.

"No, she doesn't. I was hoping that you would tell her." Helen informed him.

"Is that wise?" Snape asked.

"She deserves to know the truth, Severus. If you don't tell her, I will." Helen replied evenly.

"Very well." Snape nodded "I will tell her." With that he walked out the front door and turned down the nearest ally.

"I know you're there; Professor McGonagall."

The cat promptly morphed into a human, or rather, a witch.

"Why did you visit a muggle? You've never been very fond of muggles." Professor McGonagall questioned him.

"Why did you follow me, Professor McGonagall?" Snape returned.

"I think you know why, Severus. You've been acting strange lately. What's troubling you?" Professor McGonagall responded.

"That's none of your concern." Snape then pulled out his wand and vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

**Time Skip to November**

Tomorrow, at noon, everyone was going home for the autumn break to be with their families and Lucy was ecstatic, however, she regrettably hadn't gotten a chance to go into the Forbidden Forest to try to find some centaurs. So, that is why, when classes got out that afternoon she found herself at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She stepped inside, hesitated, glanced back, then plunged in. After a few prolonged minutes, Lucy realized that she was hopelessly lost, and it was getting dark.

* * *

Out in the hall, just before dinner, when Dumbledore was trying yet again to learn what Snape was hiding, Luna walked up to them.

"Excuse me," she waited until they both were looking at her before she continued. "It's my friend, Lucy, she went into the forest and she hasn't come back yet. I'm a bit worried actually."

"Lucy Pevensie?" Snape questioned.

"Yes, that's her." Luna nodded and Snape stalked off, leaving Dumbledore quite confused.

* * *

Lucy wandered around the forest. She knew that when you were lost you're supposed to stay where you are and wait for someone to find you. This was the Muggle earth thing to do. In Narnia, all Lucy had to do was ask the trees if she ever got lost, which was a rarity. However, this was the Forbidden Forest. The chances of something dangerous not finding her before a witch or wizard found her if they were even looking for her, was very slim.

Lucy was getting nervous. Oh, if only she had her dagger. She would feel much safer if she had a weapon with her. Her wand! Snap. In one smooth movement Lucy drew her wand and had it directed in the direction of the sound.

Then, out from the shadows emerged a unicorn.

\--------------------

Lucy held onto its mane and walked beside it as it led her towards the East. "To the glistening Eastern Seas, I give you, Queen Lucy, the Valiant." As Lucy recalled her and her sibling's crowing she smiled. "Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia."

Lucy spotted Snape using his wand to light his surroundings. Lucy felt a bit foolish for not using her wand for light, but was more delighted at seeing a Professor that likely knew the way back.

"Professor!" Lucy called out and stepped forward, letting go of the unicorn's mane. The Valiant Queen quickly noticed that the unicorn didn't move forward with her. She turned to find the majestic unicorn bend its knees and lower its head. She smiled and inclined her head. "Thank you for your service, my friend." With that the unicorn rushed off. "May Aslan bless you." Lucy murmured under her breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus was worried. He was on the verge of hysterics, not that he was letting it show, even if there was no one there to see him. He was frantically searching for Lucy in the Forbidden Forest. Severus, even in his distressed state was still being careful not to get lost. After all, he was no help to Lucy if he was lost like she most likely was.

Lucy, his daughter. She troubled his mind in a good portion of his waking hours, but this troubled him the most. What if she died? The Forbidden Forest had no shortage of deadly creatures-

"Professor" a young voice called out.

Severus swirled to face the direction the sound came from only to see Lucy, the very person he was searching for, and a unicorn. Unicorns, magnificent creatures that rarely show themselves to anyone, and only to those of pure in heart. Then it bowed. It _bowed_ to the girl! Even more shocking was her reaction. She simply inclined her head and told it, "Thank you for your service, my friend." After that, the rare creature trotted off.

* * *

Lucy turned back to face Professor Snape, smiling.

"Detention." Snape stated. "But..." Lucy began to protest only to be cut off by Snape.

"Now explain to me what you were doing in the _Forbidden_ Forest." he emphasized the Forbidden part.

Lucy sighed, "I was looking for the centaurs that are said to be in the forest."

"And tell me, why were you searching for the _dangerous_ centaurs in the _Forbidden_ Forest" Snape emphasized again.

"I wanted to learn where the centaurs came from and see if I knew any." Lucy frowned. It hasn't occurred to her that they might be a danger to her until he said that. After all, they might not be from Narnia, and even if they were, they might not recognize her. She _was_ a _child **again**._

* * *

Severus raised his eyebrow but said nothing about her knowing any. He could see his point had been made. They emerged from forest and come part of the way up the hill when the world began to be painted with color. Lucy stopped and giggled as she turned to face the East.

The grim-faced potions teacher found himself holding back a small smile as they watched the astounding sunrise. Lucy sighed in peaceful joy and Severus was snapped out of his trance. He started walking toward the castle once again, Lucy running to catch up.

Severus marveled at how quickly the young girl returned to her normal happy self despite being in danger only minutes before.

"How do you go back to being so happy so quickly?" Severus asked. He hadn't realized he had spoken until she answered in a serious tone.

"I've been in far more dangerous situations than that so many times that I've lost count. After you've been in so many dangerous situations, they stop really getting to you."

Severus studied her as she said this. Then, as if she just realized how much she revealed to him, rushed through the castle doors that were just ahead of them. Severus wondered what that was.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy shot out of bed. She was ecstatic. She was going home for a break from school in honor of Autumn. She couldn't wait to tell her siblings about Hogwarts.

Even though Lucy was very tired from her late night, she still woke up earlier then her roommates, which she was reminded of as one of them snored. As a queen, Lucy had stayed up much later to go to meetings and attend to her responsibilities as well as less official activities such as star gazing, so she was used to dealing with a shortage of sleep.

She quickly got ready and as Lucy was heading to the feasting room for breakfast before she left for home on the train at half past eleven, she was halted by Professor Snape.

He handed her a book. "Little is known about the centaurs, but what is known is in this book."

Lucy's smile grew into a huge grin. "Thank you so much!"

"I expect it back in perfect condition." Snape informed her.

"Of course." Lucy nodded and she skipped off.

* * *

After Severus gave Lucy the book about centaurs he strode to his office to transcribe a letter.

_Dear Mrs. Pevensie,_

_I have noticed that Lucy will act quite mature for her age, too mature at times, and am writing to inquire of the cause of this._

_Also, I have yet to tell her of things, but will and ask that you continue to leave that to me._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

Severus then handed the letter to his owl to deliver it.

* * *

Lucy swung opened the door to her mother's house. She still didn't consider it home, even after 3 years. The house was vacant of life. Peter, Susan, and Edmund wouldn't get back until 9:00, which would be in an hour. Her mother was nowhere to be found, she discovered, once she had searched every room in the house.

Her happiness only slightly dimmed, she went to her room to read the book that Professor Snape had lent to her.

Lucy was so into the book that she didn't hear the sound of the front door opening downstairs.

* * *

Helen walked inside her home and dropped the mail she had collected from the mail box on her way in, onto the table. Once Helen had removed her jacket and had hung it by the door she took the mail to the office.

Bill, bill, letter, bill. Helen sorted through the mail and decided to start with the letter addressed to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Edmund barged inside, seeking shelter from the rain. "Lucy! Mother! We're home!" Susan called.

Lucy dashed down the stairs and leapt into the arms of her closest sibling, which happened to be Peter since Edmund and Susan were hanging up their soaked jackets.

"I've missed you all so much!" Lucy frowned at Peter's black eye and the bruise on Edmund's chin. "What happened?"

Just then, Helen Pevensie appeared, tsking at the sight of Peter's black eye. "Peter, you should go put some butter and an ice pack on that eye of yours."

"I'm fine Mom, anyway how was magic school Lucy?" Peter asked, hopping to draw the attention away from himself.

Lucy frowned, as did Susan, knowing fully well what Peter was doing.

"Magic school, or Hogwarts, a school of wizardry and witchcraft, can wait. I want to hear about your adventures first, my dear siblings." Lucy spoke.

* * *

Edmund had just finished a hilarious imitation of one of Susan's many would be suitors when the landline rang. Helen held the phone to her ear, spoke a few u'huh's and hung up.

"Children," Helen called from the front door as she slipped on her jacket, "Margaret has come down with a cold and I'll be covering for her. Be safe!" With that, she rushed out the door.

Helen was one of the best cooks at Monica's Majestic Bakery, so she was often called in to cover for sick or vacationing employee's.

"Hmmm," Edmund was gazing at a spot on the carpet, deep in thought.

"Edmund?" Susan prompted.

"Oh." Edmund glanced up. Seeing their inquisitive facial expressions, he explained. "I just haven't been able to figure out who he is and what he is to Mom."

"Yeah, who was that guy?" Peter mused.

"He wasn't very nice" Susan remembered.

"Who?" Lucy inquired, breaking them out of their memories.

"Some guy came to our house to talk to Mom." Edmund began to explain but Peter but in angrily. "He barely spoke to us at all and didn't even introduce himself."

"He had dark black hair and dressed all in black. He was extremely pale." Susan inserted.

"As I was saying," Edmund spoke, "we didn't learn a lot about him and Mom seemed nervous. She recognized him for certain and wouldn't tell us about him."

Had any of them been looking at Lucy when Susan described the man they would have seen recognition flood Lucy's eyes before it was swiftly hidden. Lucy knew who it was they were talking about and she silently decided not to tell them anything that involved Professor Snape except for the book about centaurs. However, she wouldn't tell them who lent it to her or her trip to the forest, even though she longed to tell them about the unicorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know it's weird but butter helps bruising and swelling, seriously, it works.)


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy flinched at the sound of the study door creaking as it opened. She stood still, listening for any movement of her siblings or mother. Hearing nothing, Lucy slipped into the study closing the door after her. She switched the light switch on started to rummage through the drawers in the desk. Nothing strange for of significance to her. Just as she was about to creep back upstairs to her room, she noticed a letter on top of the desk.

After silently scolding herself for overlooking such an obvious place to look, she read the letter.

_Dear Mrs. Pevensie,_

_I have noticed that Lucy will act quite mature for her age, too mature at times, and am writing to inquire of the cause of this._

_Also, I have yet to tell her of things, but will and ask that you continue to leave that to me._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

Tell me what? Lucy wondered. How do Professor Snape and Mom know each other? Then, the door swung open.

"What are you doing?" her mother's voice asked.

"What was Professor Snape doing here and what's with this letter? What is going on?" Lucy questioned her mother.

* * *

Helen sighed. Her youngest daughter was clearly mystified.

"Ask Severus, ask your Professor, Severus Snape." Helen replied.

"Why can't you tell me?" Lucy inquired exasperated.

"I promised him that I would let him tell you. Now, off to bed, tomorrow we'll all be getting ready for the Thanksgiving feast which will be tomorrow's tomorrow." Helen instructed.

Once Lucy was out of sight and the door to the study was firmly closed, Helen sunk into the desk's chair.

Helen decided that now was likely the best time to answer Severus's letter.

_Dear Severus,_

_I am at a loss to what has caused Lucy to be so, so wise and mature. It is a bit startling to watch when she acts like that, isn't it? However, I do know when she changed, to act so, so mature._

_3 years ago, when Lucy was 8. I had sent her, as well as her siblings to a family friend's country estate for the summer. When they returned home, they were all changed._

_They all act mature and wise, they act...older. I know not what has changed them, it seems other worldly, but whatever it is the children will not speak of it to me nor to anyone else. It is their secret._

_I do know one thing though, whatever changed them has nothing to do with witches, wizards, or wizardry._

_Best of Luck,_

_Helen Pevensie_

Helen swiftly swept out of the study with her finished letter. Unbeknownst to her, was that Edmund emerged from the study closest only a minute after she left. 


	11. Chapter 11

Edmund discreetly studied Lucy as well as both his parents. His dad had come home for the Thanksgiving feast but would be leaving early morning the next day.

Edmund had gone into the study 2 days ago, late at night, to see if he could learn anything about the mysterious man. What he had learned raised more questions than answers. How had Lu's teacher and him mom met? Had his mom lied about how she knew of magic and if so why? Did his dad know the guy, Severus Snape, or about magic? And even more curious, why hadn't Lucy confided that she knew the stranger with her family?

* * *

**First Day Back From of Autumn Break, Dinner**

Lucy barely spoke to anyone, she was _very_ distracted. She paid close attention to Snape while doing her best to be discreet about it, and after many years of being monarchs, Lucy and her siblings were exceptionally good at that.

Then, during the feast... "Troll! In the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know." Which was promptly followed by Professor Quirrell fainting.

For a moment, nobody moved. Then, lighting clapped and everyone panicked. Their screaming was thankfully brought to a halt at Dumbledore's call for silence. "Everyone will please not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." Dumbledore commanded.

Lucy watched Snape slip out the side door unnoticed from the corner of her eye and for a moment was torn. Follow Snape and demand am answer or search for her friend, Hermione. While Lucy's main focus was on Professor Snape, it hadn't escaped her notice that Hermione was notably missing. 

Lucy swiftly decided to search for Hermione since she may well be in danger.

Carefully searching Hermione's haunts, Lucy eventually entered the girl's bathroom to find Harry and Ron throwing wood chunks at the troll. All that would do is annoy the troll, she knew. Harry grabbed onto the troll's club and Lucy dashed off to get help. There wasn't a lot she could do without her weapons, or any weapons for that matter and with her limited amount of knowledge regarding magic rendering her wand, she was almost completely useless.

Lucy raced through the halls, searching for anyone, only to collide with something. Lucy glanced up from the ground to see three teachers. Professors Quirrell, McGonagall and Snape. Scrambling up Lucy addressed the Professors despite their astonished looks.

"The troll is in the girl's bathroom along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. You'd best come quickly." With that she took off at a much faster speed than the Professors, which caused her to arrive alone at the scene of Harry suspended in the air.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Ron cried and the troll's club was also suspended in the air before smacking the troll on the head. Fortunately, that caused the creature to drop Harry. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to defeat the troll, but it did stun it just long enough for Lucy to lunge at the troll and shove it backwards, subsequently slamming it into the ground. An instant knock out, which Hermione didn't realize.

"Is it, dead?" Hermione wondered. " I don't think so, just knocked out." Harry replied before pulling his wand out from the troll's nostril. "It takes more than that to kill a troll. You'd have to cut off its head or stab its heart" Lucy stated matter a factually causing the trio to stare at her in shock.

To Lucy's relief, the Professors arrived a few seconds later and her words were quickly forgotten.

As they all headed back to their dormitories Lucy wondered, "What happened to Snape's leg?"


	12. Chapter 12

It was early morning Saturday and Lucy, like usual, was awake before her roommates. After quietly slipping out the door, she returned a book to the library. Following that, with nowhere in particular to go, Lucy wandered around aimlessly. As she explored the school she came across a barren room. It was devoid of anything...except a mirror.

As she drew closer she discerned that she looked just as she did in Narnia. Peter, Susan, and Edmund were there too, in their full Narnian glory. But that wasn't all. Aslan stood there, smiling with them.

"Aslan?! Aslan!" Lucy reached out but was stopped short when her hand connected with the cool glass. Lucy glanced behind her. No one was there. Not her siblings, and not Aslan. Lucy surveyed herself. She was still only 11, for the second time. Yet, when she looked at the mirror, she and her siblings were there, with Aslan!

Lucy frowned, an uncommon thing, for the usually cheerful girl. She had never felt so lonely so keenly. The next day Lucy returned to the mirror.

"Still here, Lucy?" Dumbledore spoke, causing Lucy to swirl around to face him. "I see that you, like so many before you, have discovered the delights of the mirror of Erised. I trust by now; you realize what it does. Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on earth would look and see only himself, exactly as he is."

"So it shows us what would make us happy?" Lucy wondered.

"Yes, and no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest and most desperate desires of our hearts. Remember though, this mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. People have wasted away in front of it, even gone mad." Dumbledore expounded then advised, "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

"I know." Lucy solemnly nodded.

"May I ask, what is it that you see in the mirror?" Dumbledore inquired.

"A... past, a present, and a future, that would have been, if I hadn't done something...It was an accident, but if I hadn't done it, that future might have been..." Lucy drifted from the room and Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows.

He couldn't help but wonder what Lucy's alluding response was about.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter Severus' point of view will be italicized and Lucy's regularly formatted.

**2 Months After Winter Break**

Lucy sighed. It seemed that she was never going to discover what it was that her mother and Professor Snape were hiding. Looks like her plan B was going to have to come into play. Plan A, which had been wait for Snape to tell her, wasn't working so well.

PLAN B

Whenever Lucy wasn't in class, she was either watching Snape, or searching for him. After a week of trailing after him, or stalking him as some would call it, she finally got him alone.

Poor Neville had tripped on his untied shoelaces and accidentally hit a cauldron. When Neville tried to stop it from spilling (he didn't succeed) he hit the table, which toppled over spilling freshly brewed potions everywhere. As punishment Neville was forced to clean the whole mess up, alone, without any magic.

After dinner, Snape swept into his classroom to review Neville's work. A minute or so later, an exhausted Neville trudged out of the potion's classroom and Lucy ventured in.

"Professor Snape" Snape looked up from the parchment he was writing on. When Lucy didn't continue, he spoke. "Well, what is it that made you intrude on my personal time?"

Lucy decided to be direct. "What is the meaning of the letters between you and my mother? How did the two of you meet in the first place, and what is it that you told Mother that you would tell me?"

"Sit down, please." Snape instructed in his usual slow tone, though there was a hint of a sigh. Lucy sat and waited.

* * *

_Severus had already known that he would have to tell her, but he hadn't excepted it to be her who came to him. It was supposed to be the other way around. It was supposed to be on his terms. How was he going to tell her? He glanced at Lucy, she was perfectly calm. She sat up straight and was completely still except for her eyes, which were reading the titles of books on one of the shelves nearby. How was she so calm? Severus sighed. It was time he spoke._

* * *

"It was some time ago that I met your mother; Her husband was always away at work. He loved his job more than her, and he still does." Lucy was about to protest, but then stopped, thinking about Thanksgiving, as well as every day that he was home. Christmas Eve, 7:00 pm - 5:00 am the day after Christmas. That was it. He didn't come home for Valentine's Day, Mother's Day, or any of their birthdays whether it be his, her mother's, or any of the children's. Perhaps he did love his job more than his family.

Snape continued and Lucy was grateful that he had paused for a bit to let her process what he had said.

"I was a lonely and so was she; We had an affair." Lucy's eyes widened. "We broke it off shortly after and went our separate ways. However, it was only after we had parted that she learned that she was pregnant. She knew it wasn't her husband's, though she pretended it was. No, it was mine, but she had no way to contact me. Because of this, I only learned just recently that I had a child. A daughter, you."

Lucy took a moment to digest what he revealed to her. It couldn't be! But suddenly she wasn't so sure. It all fit. What would her siblings say? Half... siblings. 

* * *

_Severus watched as the blood drained from her face. She believed him, but it was still a nasty shock to learn. Lucy, his daughter, as he had related to her, stood. "Excuse me" Lucy uttered and rushed out._


	14. Chapter 14

Just as Lucy was about to enter her dormitory, the door swung open. Lucy ducked out of sight and observed as Hermione, Ron, and Harry pulled a cloak over themselves. An invisibility cloak. For a split moment Lucy considered ignoring it and going to bed, but she knew she'd never be able to get to sleep with what she had just discovered.

Lucy followed the Trio effortlessly, for while the cloak made them invisible, it hardly made them quiet. They might as well have been stomping and playing trumpets for how loud they were being. She trailed after them to the forbidden third floor, through the door, and down the corridor.

"This is it. Alohamora" Hermione declared. Lucy waited a minute and was about to enter when she heard a scream. Lucy burst in just in time to see Ron hurl himself down a trap door.

After a minute or so the dog finally realized that it couldn't get Ron and lifted its heads. The dog lunged for Lucy, but Lucy was too quick. She slid underneath the dog and dropped down the hole, right into White Witch's Jailer as it was called in Narnia. In the wizarding world, it was called something else. DeVil's Pet? No. Devil's Snare, that was it. Lucy knew just what to do, hold still.

A mere moment later, Lucy was on her feet underneath the White Witch's Jailer, or Devil's Snare for those of you who prefer the wizard name. The next room, full of flying keys with wings stuck to the door, was easy to bypass as the trio had left the door unlocked.

In the following room, Lucy spotted Ron and Hermione on the ground among the rubble and rushed towards them. "What happened?" Lucy cried. "Wizard Chess." Ron muttered. "What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned.

"Following you! What are you doing here?" Lucy explained.

"We're trying to get to the sorcerer's stone, it-" Lucy interrupted "I know what it does; keep going."

"We're trying to get it before Snape so he can't give it to You Know Who. He came before us so Harry's all alone with Snape. You should go help him!" Hermione concluded.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy inquired, "I talked with him in his classroom just before I came here."

Hermione looked shocked, "What?"

Lucy just shook her head and hurried on.


	15. Chapter 15

Professor Quirrell! Lucy knew that Snape wasn't the one after the stone but she hadn't excepted Quirrell, and his head! How ghastly.

"Kill him" the face ordered and Lucy leapt over the fire that separated her from the others. Quirrell flew towards Harry with the intent to kill him.

Lucy looked away from Harry and Quirrell in disgust as Quirrell's face seemed to turn to ash. The smell of burning skin filled the air. Disgusting! Lucy snatched the stone from the steps and examined Harry's tattered state.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

Lucy didn't get a chance to answer before a ghost like form flew through Harry, knocking him unconscious. Lucy hesitated for a second before she leapt over the flames and ran knowing that she couldn't do anything to help Harry. Oh, where was a weapon that she knew how to use when she needed one! A sword, a dagger, something!

Lucy slipped on a piece of rubble and tumbled to the ground. Just as the smoky form was about to strike a voice called out "Confringo" (a curse that 'explodes flames on target') and everything went black.

* * *

Lucy's head pounded, her eyes flickered open to see a hazy figure. Blinking away the blur, Lucy divulged that the figure was Snape.

"What happened?" Lucy groggily inquired.

"You fell unconscious. I had to bring you up here." Snape informed her.

"The stone-" She began.

"Destroyed." he stated.

Lucy flinched as she sat up. "Your head and back are both badly bruised." Snape explained.

"Harry and Ron?" Lucy questioned.

"They're both fine. It seems they thought I that I was the one after the stone." Snape stated and Lucy laughed.

"How long have I been out?" Lucy asked.

"Remarkably, only half a day." Snape enlightened her.

"Thank you" Lucy remarked.

"For what exactly?" Snape inquired.

"Everything." Lucy replied. "So what now?" Lucy wondered.

"Life goes on." Snape replied.

Lucy nodded, "So it does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read more of this series in Snakes, Secrets, and Revelations, book two in the series of Severus & Lucy.


End file.
